Tale Of The Blue Reaper
by Flamehog
Summary: Sonic is just a simple high school student who lives in Karakura Town with his father. One evening after meeting a Spirit Sonic is thrown into madness of the spiritual world. Join Sonic as he ventures through places and fights beings that he thought only existed in RPGs and makes friends that people would wish for.
1. Zone 1

**Tale Of The Blue Reaper**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SONIC**

**To make things clear.**

**Some characters and the main will be changed to suit the story. So some characters will change in terms of age, what they are which can change their appearance, their role and I'll try and change some character personality for the better.**

**Please be aware that the ages of some characters will go up to suit the pairings that I will put. There will be no Yaio,Bestiality( Includes Anthropomorphic Animals), incest Yuri or any pedophilia. I will not include these.**

**...**

**Name/Sonic Maurice**

**Age/15**

**Gender/Male**

**Hair Color/Cobalt Blue**

**Eye Color/Black**

**Occupation/Student**

**Monday 6th April**

**16:25**

**...**

it was a slow day in Karakura Town, which was unfortunate for Sonic considering he hates things that are slow being the speedster that he is.

The blue haired teenager had his head planted at the desk he sat at while the teacher went on about Chaos knows what Sonic was wishing for the day to be over.

Thankfully the final bell rang, Sonic raised his head from the desk immediately.

" Okay.. we'll finish this tommoro- "

The teacher halted when he heard the door shut he turned around and saw that his students already left the classroom. He let out a tired sigh.

" I hate this job.. "

...

" I can't watch DBZ! " Sonic said cheerfully as he walked out of the school gates along with the other students who were chattering with one another with their friends.

Sonic let out a sigh. Because of his blue hair, Sonic doesn't have that many friends because people think he's trying to get attention The truth is that Sonic's hair is real, he was born with it, he even has the baby photo's to prove it!

But Sonic later found out that true friends are hard to come by and being alone during school wasn't a bad thing, he had time to reflect and think which was a good thing.

" Get lost! "

Sonic saw up ahead a tall and lean young man with very noticeable spiky orange hair. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki one of the the feared students in Karakura Town. Like Sonic he had different colored hair to everyone else yet everyone else in school doesn't think to mess with Kurosaki.

Sonic shrugged _" Because people fear him I guess.. "_

Sonic knew that to others he wasn't frighting, he wasn't tall and imposing, he didn't walk around with a scowl on his face and he defiantly wasn't muscular in fact he is rather short and chubby, but in a fight he was pretty dangerous but Sonic doesn't go around challenging people like its Streets Of Rage just so people could fear him.

People would just think he's weird.

Sonic stopped walking when he saw a Kurosaki talking to a the spirit of the girl who died.

" _So he could see them too huh.. "_

Ever since he was a boy, Sonic could see spirits. They were as clear as day, when he told people of this they always thought of him as a liar because they could not see, the only person who believes Sonic is his father who admits seeing only their outline.

Sonic then looked at his watch " Time to go home I guess.. "

...

" I'm home! " Shouted Sonic as he shut the front door behind him.

Sonic listened in for a response, but heard nothing...or did he? Although it was faint Sonic could hear light breathing coming from the living room. Sonic walked into the living room and found his father, a middle aged man with neat white hair on his head and facial hair and light skin asleep on the couch with a blanket over him.

" _Repairing cars must be tiring... " _Sonic thought as he exited the room and went up up the stairs and to his room and opened the door to reveal healthy sized room with plain white walls with posters on it, a average sized bed sat between a window and a desk where a computer and a Sega Genesis sat with a few games stacked neatly next to it.

Sonic quickly got changed out of his school clothes and got into a simple blue t-shirt with black trousers and kept on the white socks he wore to school. He sat at his desk and switched on his computer.

Just then Sonic felt a cool breeze hit his shoulder, he turned his head and saw his window wide open. Sonic rose a brow, the window wasn't open when he walked into the room.. so how did it open and more importantly who opened it?

Sonic got up and walked over to the window to shut it but just then a something black rushed at Sonic causing him to fall on to his bed, it didn't take for him to stand up and look around.

" Its close... "

Standing in the center of his room was a girl who appeared to be the same age as him, she had black hair, violet eyes and light skin. She wore a black robe with bottoms a white band around her waist, old fashioned sandals with white socks and she carried a Katana in a sheath that hung on her waist.

" What's close? " Sonic asked her.

The girl didn't response to him all she did was stare at the wall.

Sonic leaped over his bed and walked over to the girls face and waved a hand " Youwhooo! " He cried out.

Just then the girl fell on her behind in surprise. She looked up and saw Sonic with his arms crossed and his feet tapping on the floor.

" W-Who are you? " The girl said reaching for her sword.

" Whoa there cowboy! I'm not gonna hurt ya. " Sonic said with his eyes widened and his hands were out and open in front of him.

" Cowboy? I'm a girl and I'm certainly not a cow! " The girl said with a frustration.

"No that's not ... look what are you doin' in my room? " Sonic said getting to the point.

" What does it look like? I'- Wait you can see me? " The girl said with wide eyes.

Sonic rolled his eyes _" So much for DBZ... "_

" Yes.. yes I can see you. " Sonic said going along with what the girl was saying.

The girl stood up and began touching Sonic's face and inspecting him like a child would a new toy.

" What are you doin'? " Sonic said pushing the girl away.

" I was just checking if your okay.. "

Sonic chuckled at her statement before breaking out in a uncontrollable laugh. This caused the girl look at him with a confusion.

" Did I say something funny? " The girl asked.

" No... you said something HILARIOUS! " Sonic cried before breaking out laughing once more.

The girl's eye twitched " Fine.. laugh at this.. Bakudo number one.. **Sai! **" The girl shouted doing some hand movements.

Just as Sonic's laughing died down, he felt his arms and legs stop moving as if he was being chained.

" H-Hey! What gives? " Sonic shouted " How did you do that? "

The girl looked at him with a smug smile " 'll tell you.. I am a Shinigami. "

...

**23:00**

One explanation later Sonic was sitting against his wall with the help of the girl.

" So lemme get this straight.. you are a Super-powered Psychopomp Spirit whose job is to send wandering spirits in this world to the Afterlife and fight corrupt Souls known as "Hollows" yes? "

The girl nodded " Correct. "

Sonic shrugged " Seems kinda believable considering you stunned me, but... the fighting Hollow's thing seems a little... video-gameish.. but no matter, so.. why are you here Soul Reaper? "

Rukia rose a brow " I'm here because I detected a Hollow.. but... something is blocking it off and I'm a Shinigami.. not a "Soul Reaper" " The girl said.

Just then Sonic heard a roar from outside. The roar didn't sound like it came from Man or any animal, it sounded otherworldly but in a bad way...

" AHH! "

Sonic's eyes widened because he knew that scream to belong to his father. Just then the Shinigami got up and ran out of the door.

" H-Hey! Lemme go! " Sonic shouted before falling onto the floor and landing on his stomach..

" D-Darn it! " He shouted as he struggled to get free. Little by little Sonic felt the bonds of whatever was holding his arms and legs together loosening, when his legs finally got free Sonic stood up and ran down stairs and hurried to the front room where his father was asleep but only found a messy front room and a broken window.

" Come on! Gotta get free! " Sonic cried. As he said those words the spell the Shinigami put him on broke almost instantly, he then ran to the front door opened it and ran out only to find the Shinigami facing against a monstrosity, a creature with a horrific mask, a mock-human muscular body that was pitch black with a gaping hole in its chest and frog-like feet.

" What the hell is that!? " Sonic cried out.

The Shinigami girl looked towards Sonic and scowled before looking back at her target.

" Fool! What are you doing here? "

Sonic looked towards her " Trying to rescue my dad! " He snapped back.

Just then a loud scream was heard. The two looked up and saw Sonic's father in the left hand of the Hollow.

" DAD! "

Before Rukia could do or say anything, Sonic sped off at a pace that made her eyes widen. As he ran Sonic jumped and rolled into a ball that had a neon blue light covering him. The ball shot forward at an incredible speed towards the creature and went up its body then sliced through the Hollow's arm like butter.

The Shinigami's eyes widened in shock _" Impossible.. "_

The Hollow let out an earth shattering scream, but that didn't last long when Sonic while in ball form shot upwards while in the air and smacked the Hollow on the mask causing it to crack. The Hollow used its only hand to cover its face before falling into a black hole on the ground behind it.

The girl Shinigami ran towards Sonic who uncurled earlier and was holding his father on his back.

" Do you need any help? " She asked.

Sonic looked up at " Yeah.. I... need help.. " Sonic said sounding very exhausted.

When Sonic and the Shinigami got inside they took his father in the living room and place him on the sofa.

" Is he gonna be okay? " Asked Sonic with a look of worry.

" He's fine. He must of passed out from the shock.. he's still breath so.. keep his airways open " The girl said as she stood up.

" Where are ya goin'? " Sonic asked.

" To defeat the Hollow.. that attack you did was devastating but its not dead yet, it went back to to its domain to heal.. " She explained.

Sonic nodded " Okay.. be careful then... "

The girl gave him a weak smile " Don't worry about me, I was trained to do this.. "

And with that she dissipated out the broken window into the night.

...

An hour passed since Rukia left, thankfully Sonic's father woke up, Sonic told him what had happened.

" I see... well I was told about this when I found you... so.. I'm not surprised " His father said calmly " What of the the girl? "

As if by magic a loud roar was heard from the outside.

" That's probably got to do with her.. " Sonic said getting up " I'll go see what up... if I don't defeat that thing.. who will? "

Sonic's father nodded " Right... go on then.. I'll be fine.. "

And with that Sonic left the room.

...

" D-Damn it.. " Muttered the Shinigami girl.

She managed to find the Hollow, but it proved to be stronger than she first thought and as a result it gave her a broken leg, however she managed to injure the Hollow causing it to retreat once more.

But what was the use? She couldn't escape nor could she fight back. She managed to find a lamppost to lean so at least she could at least die comfortably.

" I should of released.. " She said looking at her sword .

" Yo! Soul-Reaper! "

Rukia turned and saw Sonic coming towards her. She clenched her fists. in frustration.

" _Another one.. who is about to die... "_

" What are you doing here.. " The girl asked tiredly.

" Helpin' ya what else? I heard the Hollow roar so.. I'm guessin' its still roaming around.. "

The girl nodded " Yes.. that's why should go.. you may be strong but.. that Hollow will kill you.. " The girl said.

Sonic patted his his chest " i still have some power left, I just need to hit it in the mask again.. "

The Shinigami shook her head " No.. just.. get away from here you dumb Human... you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.. " The girl snapped.

Just then the Hollow came through a black hole a good distance away from Sonic and the Shinigami it then began making its way over to Sonic and the Shinigami girl very slowly considering it couldn't fully recover from its injuries from before.

Sonic felt the ground tremble underneath his feet " Well its too late to do escape.. so any ideas on how to beat that thing? "

The girl nodded hesitantly.. dare she say it?

" I.. could transfer my powers to you... and it could give you enough power to defeat it.. iI don't know what the chances of you surviving are.. but its out only option.. " The girl said picking up her sword and handing it to Sonic " Stab my blade into your chest... "

Sonic took the sword and looked over at the Hollow that was getting closer to them.

" Fine.. lets rock Soul-Reaper. " Sonic said with a small smile.

" My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I am a Shinigami.. " She said with a weak smile.

Sonic pointed the sword at his chest " Cool. My name is Sonic Sonic Maurice.. " And with that the blue haired teen ran himself through with the blade, a few seconds after that a neon blue light exploded.

Rukia covered her eyes to sheild herself from the intensity of the light, when it faded Rukia opened her eyes to find Sonic but he look very different.

" What the.. "

Rukia looked up at Sonic who wore a the typical Shinigami attire with a few custom s added to it and changes. He wore white gloves with cuffed, on his right shoulder is a piece of Armour,his lower robe had a trouser-like design to it, on his feet he wore not sandals but metallic red shoes where the tip were curved upwards, on his face he wore a knights visor that covered his face and he carried on his shoulder an medium sized katana.

Before Rukia could even breath, Sonic got to work he charged at the Hollow with his sword ready and with one swing of his sword the Hollow defeated, it dissipated.

**...**

**Name/Sonic Maurice**

**Age/15**

**Gender/Male**

**Hair Color/Cobalt Blue**

**Eye Color/Black**

**Occupation/Student and... Shinigami**

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Zone 2

**Tale Of The Blue Reaper**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SONIC**

**To make things clear.**

**Some characters and the main will be changed to suit the story. So some characters will change in terms of age, what they are which can change their appearance, their role and I'll try and change some character personality for the better.**

**Please be aware that the ages of some characters will go up to suit the pairings that I will put. There will be no Yaio,Bestiality( Includes Anthropomorphic Animals), incest(Includes marriages within a Family includes cousins. etc) Yuri or any pedophilia. I will not include these.**

**...**

The next day Sonic was sitting at his desk playing with his Game Gear until class started. While he played he couldn't help but hear a conversation near him.

"...and there was loud roaring.. it was sooo scary.. "

It turns out that some of Sonic's classmates heard what was going on last night, but they only heard of the Hollow's not of Sonic.

Sonic stopped playing his game and looked at his palm. Sonic could feel an power in him and it was immense.

Sonic remembered Rukia telling him that the power she decided to give him was temporary. If that is so.. why does he feel so powered up?

" _It will probably run out soon.. "_

Just then the door opened, Sonic looked up expecting it to be the teacher but instead it turned out to be a very familiar face.

" Rukia? "

From the door came Rukia who was wearing a the female Karakura High uniform. She had a look of frustration on her face as she look around. When she saw Sonic she shot him a cold glare before walking over to him.

" Can I talk to you outside please? " She said with an tone almost as cold as her glare.

" _Uh oh.. "_

_..._

Sonic and Rukia were standing outside in the school yard.

" You think taking my powers is funny huh? " Rukia said angrily to Sonic who just rose a brow.

Sonic shrugged " Define funny.. "

Rukia folded her arms " Alright Mister Smart-ass, until my powers return YOU have to take over my duty's. "

Sonic's eyes widened in surprised " Whoa whoa whoa little miss sunshine... take over you're job? Are you nuts? I'm just a high-schooler not a monster hunter. I have a life ya know, I only helped ya cuz' you were in mortal danger along with my old man.. "

" Well maybe you should of thought about that before st- "

" Stuff it " Sonic interjected holding up an open hand " I didn't mean to "steal" your powers anyway... its not like you had much power left. Oh.. and I'm not doin' it, I don't want my grades to slip.." Sonic said as he scratched his ear.

" If you choose to ignore this Hollow's will continue to attack you and those connected to you. If you do this you can reduce the number of Hollow's in town and you can protect your father and the Spirits that roam the town " Rukia explained.

Sonic shrugged " What do the Spirits matter to me? That's your job and I'm pretty confident that my old man is safe. "

Rukia raised a brow " Safe? What about last night? He almost died. "

" Pshh.. that was ONE time, I can be at his aid in a matter of seconds. " Sonic said with full confidence " Besides.. aren't there more of you guys? "

Rukia nodded " There are but.. since I've been assigned to this town I'm not gonna get any back-up until my time here is over.. "

Sonic groaned as he slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face " B-But I have school a- "

Just then a beeping sound was heard. Rukia reached into her blazer pocket and got out a mobile device.

" Come with me... I'll show you something. "

...

Sonic was taken to a empty kids playground.

" Why are we here? " Sonic asked as he and Rukia walked into the park.

" Look over there. " Rukia said pointing at the swing-set. Sitting on one of the swings was the spirit of a little girl, she had couple of bruises and she appeared to be missing an eye but overall she didn't look that bad.

" Thousands of spirits like her are left to roam this world after they die and are either left to be eaten by Hollow's or filled with sadness and grief then by themselves become Hollows and then feed on other lost Spirits. Its a destructive cycle, but now that you hold the power of a Shinigami you can change that by sending these Spirits to the Afterlife... "

Sonic saw that the girl had a small smile on her face and said " See! She's happy! "

Just then an otherworldly loud roar was heard then a from nowhere a spider-like creature baring a white mask appeared a good distance behind the swing-set, it proceeded to go over to the girl.

Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of the creature creeping its way to the little girl_" Aw.. Damn it.. " _The blue haired groaned inwardly teen decided to make his way to the scene

" Hey! Where are you going? "

Sonic turned to Rukia " To save the kid "

" I thought you s- "

" I know I know.. but.. I can't let her die? "

Rukia smiled " Good answer. " She just put on a glove with a strange skull symbol on it, she then pounded Sonic on the back knocking him out of his body and into his Shinigami form.

" I'll look after your body.. go on! ' Rukia said holding Sonic's soulless body in her arms.

Sonic nodded then covered his face with his visor and immediately got to work. At the blink of an eye he appeared before the spider-like Hollow, who stumble backwards. While the Hollow stumbled backwards Sonic unsheathed his sword as fast as lightning would show itself and with one swing of his blade the Hollow was no more.

Sonic removed his visor from hsi face and then walked towards the girl on the swing-set.

" Yo. " Sonic called out.

The girl looked back, she gasped before saying " _Are.. you a Knight? _"

Sonic chuckled " I may as well be.. now whadayya say we get you away from here.. "

The girl nodded.

Sonic turned to Rukia who was standing near the entrance holding Sonic's living body.

" Yo Rukia! How do let these guys pass on?! " He shouted.

" Tap them with the butt of the hilt! " Rukia shouted back.

Sonic did what was asked and tapped the girl with the butt of the hilt on her forehead which had a symbol on it.

The giirl was then enveloped in a blue light before it covered her entirely. When the light faded nothing was there.

When Sonic went back into his body his body he wad confronted by Rukia who asked him.

" Are you ready for this? " She asked.

Sonic let out a sigh " Fine, but I'm only doing this because I wanna help ya out. Got it?

Rukia nodded.

...

When Sonic and Rukia returned to school it turned out that Rukia was in the other class, so Sonic was left to go back to his class.

When Sonic opened the classroom door he saw his teacher standing with an unfamiliar face. This unfamiliar face was a teenaged girl with a slender frame and is average height she has bright pink hair that went down to her neck, magenta colored eyes and light skin.

" Ah Mister Maurice welcome back. Since you decided to come late, you'll have the liberty of showing our new student around unless you want to clean the erasers after school " The teacher said.

Sonic shrugged " Alright... "

" _Beats a detention... '_

When lunch came, Sonic was showing the new student around the school.

"...and this marks the end of our tour... any questions? " Sonic asked the new girl.

The girl nodded " I got one... " She extended her arm and began stroking Sonic's cobalt blue hair.

"...Was your hair always blue... and spiky? " She asked with interest.

Sonic smirked before removing her hand from his hair. " Heh.. yeah, but none of the other believe me. I even got the baby pictures to prove it... what about your hair? " Sonic said looking at the girl's soft pink hair.

" Oh.. it runs in the family.. all of the ladies in my family had pink hair and eyes " She explained.

" Cool. So.. what's ya name? " Sonic asked.

" Kusajishi Yachiru. I moved here from Tokyo all girls school. " She said.

" Well.. the names Maurice Sonic Maurice. " Sonic extended his hand " Nice to meet ya. "

Yachiru smiled " Nice to meet you Maurice-kun. "

" Oh just call me Sonic. I don't like that honorific stuff used on me. " Sonic said.

" Oh.. alright then... Sonic. "

...

**Yeah a small chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.**

"


	3. Zone 3

**Tale Of The Blue Reaper**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SONIC**

**To make things clear.**

**Some characters and the main will be changed to suit the story. So some characters will change in terms of age, what they are which can change their appearance, their role and I'll try and change some character personality for the better.**

**Please be aware that the ages of some characters will go up to suit the pairings that I will put. There will be no Yaio,Bestiality( Includes Anthropomorphic Animals), incest(Includes marriages within a Family includes cousins. etc) Yuri or any pedophilia. I will not include these.**

**...**

**Siblnig Rivery Act I**

" One-hundred and one.. one hundred and two..

A two weeks have passed since Sonic was taking up Rukia's job as a Shinigami and boy was it difficult. It wasn't just slaying Hollow's, it was performing "Konso's", he had to learn about the Spiritual World and the Soul Society and it didn't help that the Hollow's would pop up whenever they felt like it. Sometimes Rukia would burst into class with some excuse for Sonic to get out of class. Once she even pulled the fire alarm when a Hollow was near the school and Sonic wasn't allowed out.

Crazy yes.. but better than the whole school getting devoured.

Because of the unknown dangers of the Hollow's, Rukia offered to train Sonic so he would be ready to fight more dangerous Hollow's so whenever he was free Sonic would do some kind of training.

During his lunch hour at school Sonic is starting off with sword training or "Zanjestu" as Rukia called it. They did it outside but away from the students.

" Why do I hafta take up Kendo? I defeated those Hollow's just fine.. " Sonic complained as he swung a the wooden sword trying to ignore the burning pains in his arm muscles and the the droplets of sweat all over his body from swinging his blade.

" Legs wider.. " Rukia said with arms crossed

" I know, but you going have to learn how to wield a sword properly, you swing like a amateur lumberjack and you can't use your speed to cover your weaknesses because the time will come where there will an opponant just as fast as you or even faster.. " Rukia went over to Sonic and helped him fix his stance.

" Alright.. that's enough for now. Get some rest before your next class.. " Rukia said. " I'll be back.. " She said walking away leaving Sonic alone.

Sonic dropped his wooden sword on the ground and said " Man.. what a workout... I need some water or somethin'.. " He said as he walked towards the area of the school yard where many of the students would stay, most of them would sit in circles in the grass, so they could eat or chat together about their lives.

It didn't take long for Sonic to get into the school building.

" Where's that vending machine.. " Sonic said as he walk down the school hallways. After making a turn he saw at the vending machine at the end of the hallway.

" Finally. " Sonic said with a smile, he then broke into a quick jog to the machine. But as Sonic ran he saw someone come out of one of the classroom and go towards the machine, at that moment Sonic tried to stop himself but ended up skidding into that someone resulting them hitting the wall and then hitting the ground.

" Oof! "

. He saw on the ground on her backside A very beautiful teenaged girl of fifteen years with light skin, long burnt-orange hair, brown eyes. Like all the other girls she wore the Karakura High uniform for females.

" Oh! Sorry are you alright? " Sonic asked with concern.

" Ow... " The girl said as she rubbed her leg that a bandage wrapped around and above that a strange marking.

" _Of course she isn't ya moron! " _Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic went down to her level " I'm so sorry, I was running to fast. I didn't mean to hit ya. "

The girl looked up at him with her brown eyes and smiled weakly " No.. its fine really.. just a little bump on m... " She cut herself off when she let out a small whimper.

" I'll take ya to the nurses office. Is that okay? " Sonic said with hopes of reassuring her.

" A-Alright then.. "

Just then Sonic picked the girl up as if she were a bride, this caused her to blush.

" Don't worry, I won't let anyone see us. " The blue haired teen said.

When Sonic got to the nurses office he put the girl down and helped her back lightly on her feet, but he allowed her to lean on him for support and with that the two went in.

" Yo Nurse! " Sonic called out as he opened the door to reveal a room with a bed with a chair next to it and another door leading the nurses office.

" Is she in? " The orange haired girl asked.

" Not sure... " Sonic said. He then helped Orihime onto the bed where she could rest her leg. Sonic walked towards the door leading the nurses office and knocked on the door.

" Yo! We have a paitiant here! " Sonic said hoping for a answer, but he got nothing.

Sonic pushed the door open and entered the nurses office only see an a note the nurses desk. After reading the note Sonic returned to the room where Orihime was.

" She's on her lunch break. We'll hafta wait. " Sonic said as he walked towards the chair and sat on it.

" Ok. "

Then the room was filled with an awkward silence. Sonic's eyes were sighted on the mark on the girls leg.

" So.. what's yer name? I haven't seen you around before. " Said the blue haired teenager.

The girl looked over to him " Inoue Orihime. What about you? "

" Sonic Maurice. Nice to meet ya. "

The girl gave him a confused look " Your family name is "Sonic"? are you're family really fast? "

" _Oh yeah.. I'm in Japan.. ugh. "_ Sonic thought to himself._  
><em>

Sonic chuckled " No.. my first name is Sonic and my second name is Maurice. I was born in the Western part of the world. So I'm used to saying my first name instead of my family name first.. "

" Oooh that's interesting, your English must be good. Where were you raised before you came here? " Orihime asked with curiosity.

" I was raised in Station Square and.. I spent a bit of time in Empire City before coming here. " Sonic explained.

" Oooh wow! I always wanted to go there! I heard its very big over there-are the people there nice? I only seen Empire city thought the television and the apparently the food isn't bad either-have you tasted the food over there? Does Godzillia actually exist there? "

Orihime continued to ramble on about Empire City and what she heard.

" _Wow.. she task as much as I run. I wonder if she has forgotten that she is in pain? " _Sonic thought, his eyes shifted over to the bandages on Orihime's and then the strange markings above that.

" Yo Inoue. " Sonic said trying getting the girls attention.

"...Aliens attacking Central Cit- Hm?"

" What's that mark on yer leg? " Sonic asked pointing at the strange looking mark.

" Oh this.. I was gonna get hit by a car but.. I felt something pull my leg, so I just missed it. " Orihime explained " Lucky eh? " She said with a smile.

" Yeah... lucky.. " Sonic said with suspicion in his voice.

...

Orihime Inoue. A very beautiful teenaged girl of fifteen years with light skin, long burnt-orange hair, brown eyes and a very noticeable curvy body . Described by her friends as very sweet, smart but a bit of an airhead.

At a young age she and her older brother Sora Inoue used to live with her parents who didn't care for them in the first place, so when Sora was old enough he moved out with Orihime and lived in Karakura Town. All was going well for the two Inoue's until Sora got into an accident and died leaving Orihime on her own.

Fortunately Orihime had friends to comfort her and help her to eventually move on, but this caused Sora's spirit to be in a state of unease, because he thinks that she forgotten him.

" Orihime.. "

The older Inoue watched his younger sister from a tree one evening. When Orihime shut the curtains, Sora sighed with great sadness.

" **Oh... look what we have here... **" Said a deep yet rough sounding voice

At that moment Sora turned himself around to see who was there but he saw nothing.

" W-Who's there? " Sora called out timidly.

" **More prey.. **" Said another voice, thing being a higher pitch than the last.

Suddenly Sora was knocked backwards off the tree and instead of hitting the ground Sora fell into a black hole and then landed in a desolate land with white sand and a black sky.

" W-What's going on? " Sora asked now sounding scared as he looked around where he was.

" **HI! **"

Suddenly a black blur entered Sora and then enveloped him .

" AHHHH! "

...

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Anyone who has played a 3D Sonic game would know the locations stated.**

**I'm going to be using Sonic Unleashed locations most of the time.**

**And for those who don't know.**

**Empire city is equivalent to New York in the Sonic universe and Station Square as well as Central City which is ****equivalent to San Francisco(Ithink) The entire place is called the The United Federations which is based on the USA.. so yeah.  
><strong>

**Oh and just to let you know, the characters are actually speaking in Japanese because they're in Japan. I am writing this in English however so any Readers can understand what is being said. I'll put something like " Sonic said in English" to let you know what language is being used.  
><strong>

**Sonic can speak English as well as Japanese, but he speaks English with his father since they're English speakers and they speak it a lot. that's why he gets the name order mixed up when he introduced himself. Sonic doesn't use Honorifics.**


	4. Zone 4

**Tale Of The Blue Reaper**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SONIC**

**To make things clear.**

**Some characters and the main will be changed to suit the story. So some characters will change in terms of age, what they are which can change their appearance, their role and I'll try and change some character personality for the better.**

**Please be aware that the ages of some characters will go up to suit the pairings that I will put. There will be no Yaio,Bestiality( Includes Anthropomorphic Animals), incest(Includes marriages within a Family includes cousins. etc) Yuri or any pedophilia. I will not include these.**

**...**

**Sibling Rivalry Act II**

When school ended, Sonic went to find Rukia in her class but he was told that she already left. So Sonic went and checked around the school for her considering she comes from another world and doesn't know her way around. After an hour of searching Sonic decided to return home.

" I'm back! " Sonic shouted as he shut the front door of his house behind him.

" Probably asleep or somethin' " Sonic as he walked over to the flight of stairs and proceeded to go up.

" Hey Sonic, welcome back! " Called out a voice that Sonic knew well.

Sonic stopped and turned around and saw a Rukia standing at the bottom of the staircase. She was wearing her school shirt with a grey skirt and knee-high white socks.

" Kuchiki? What are you doin' here? " Sonic asked.

" I rented out a room here. The empty room next to yours with the air mattress. " Rukia explained

" Oh. Do ya like it? " Sonic asked.

Rukia shrugged " Can't complain. I got somewhere to stay. And I need to keep close to you in case there is a Hollow. "

Sonic nodded " Oh! Yeah.. Rukia I think a Hollow trying to target someone. " Sonic said.

Rukia's facial expression suddenly shifted to a serious one " Who is it? "

" Orihime Inoue. I met her today, she said that this morning a car was about to hit her, but apparently something pulled her out of the way and a strange marking appeared on her leg.. " Sonic explained.

" I see.. " Rukia said " I'll keep an eye out for any orders. "

Sonic nodded " Cool. Where's my dad? "

" He's in the garage. Working on one of those.. machines that Humans' use to get around. "

" Ah.. alright then. Well see ya around.. " Sonic said turning around and continuing his journey upstairs.

...

" Owie... "

Meanwhile elsewhere in a medium sized apartment, Orihime Inoue and her two good friends Tatsuki Ariswa and Yachiru Kusajishi were at her house for a sleepover. The three were eating dinner

Orihime sat on her mattress with an ice pack on her ankle, while Tatsuki and Yachiru sat on the floor.

" How's your ankle feeling Hime? " Yachiru asked swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

" Cold. " Orihime said

" How did this happen? Your ankle wasn't as bad this morning.. " Tatsuki stated.

" Well.. someone ran into me and I hit the wall . " Orihime said nonchalantly.

" What! " Tatsuki almost dropped her bowl when she heard this " Who did it! I'll beat the crap outta whoever they are! " The black haired teen said enraged by the very idea of someone harming her best friend.

" Did they apologize? " Said a calm but equally concerned Yachiru.

Orihime nodded " Yeah. He- "

" it was a guy huh?! I " Tatsuki said with a mad grin on her face " I can't wait to pummel hi- "

Yachiru covered Tatsuki's mouth with her hand " Shh.. let her talk. Go on Orihime " The pink haired girl said.

Orihime nodded " He took me to the nurses office, but the nurse wasn't there so he stayed with me. He was very nice to me. He said he was from the Western part of the world. " The girl stated.

" The west? What part? " Yachiru asked curious.

" He said he lived in Station Square and Empire City. "

Yachiru gasped and cupped her face from her chin with her hands " I always wanted to visit there! I hear the highways are a sight to behold! "

While Orihime and Yachiru were chattering, Tatsuki was just glad that her friend wasn't attacked or anything.

Suddenly there was a sound of broken glass and a loud thud. The three girls stopped what they were doing and turned their heads and saw a broken window and below that a young man with bright orange laying on his front.

" Ichigo? " Tatsuki put down her bowl and ran to the fallen teen and rolled him over to check him.

" He's breathing! Yachiru call an ambulance! "

" Ok! " But before she could get the lights went off.

" **You can all die together.. " **

**...**

" Sonic! We got trouble! " Shouted Rukia bursting in through Sonic's bedroom door and into his where she saw him sitting at his desk with headphones on and his eyes glued to the screen.

Rukia went towards Sonic and removed his headphones , resulting him in turning around and saying.

" Hey! I was watchin' that! "

" NO time, we got trouble. " Rukia said.

Sonic's face shifted into a serious one " Lets rock then. "

Straight after that Rukai got Sonic in his Shinigami form, she then got on his back and then he got jumped out of the window.

" Where is it? " Sonic asked as he jumped from one building to the other.

" Just keep going this way for now.. " Rukia said with her eyes glued on her Soul pager.

It isn't take long for Sonic and Rukia to reach their destination: Orihime Inoue's apartment which had a broken window

Sonic stopped in his tracks when he saw some residents out " Uh oh, the locals are out. "

Rukia got off Sonic back with a object with a cartoon rabbit head on it in her hand.

" I'll take care of it, just go! "

Sonic covered his face with the knights visor and ran towards the building and then leaped high into the air. Suddenly Sonic gained a boost of speed through the air as a neon blue aura surrounded him and created a stream through the air towards the broken window.

...

" **DO YOU NOT FEAR ME?! **"

Unable to do anything Orihime watched as an enormous snake monstrosity with rather long dark brown hair and white mask with glowing blood-red eyes and the gaping hole in its chest.

continued to try and terrorize Yachiru who was standing in front of an unconscious Tatsuki and Ichigo. She wasn't fazed by the creatures scare tactics in the slightest.

Orihime felt fear and frustration because of her ankle she is not able to do anything to help her friend who is about to die.

Just then there was the sound of broken glass.

The snake creature Orihime and Yachiru looked towards the window and saw someone with spiky cobalt blue hair wearing a black robe with a white sash, a visor covering their face, armor covering their right shoulder, metallic red shoes and on his hands white gloves

" **Huh? Who are you? **" The creature asked but no answer.

Just then the some wearing the robe unsheathed the sword on the sheath on his back and got into a Kendo stance. The snake-like creature used its tail to try and hit the masked swordsman, but the swordsman was too nimble and as a result dodged the attacks with ease. The swordsman then jumped onto the creatures tail and quickly ran up its body at a a phenomenal speed and as a result pieced the Hollow's mask cracking it.

" **AHH! **"

The creature began screaming as the bone fragments of the mask came off. It began flailing around forcing the masked swordsman to fall back.

Orihime's eyes widened when she saw part of a human face behind when the bone fragments came off.

" **AAH**HHH " Even the cries of the creature sounded a lot more Human than before and it seemed that Orihime recognized the scream.

" S-Sora..? " She whispered.

The strange mix of Human and monster let out another loud roar while saying " **ORI**HIME! " disappeared into a black hole in the wall.

Orihieme looked down shook her head _" No.. no.. he died years ago. How can he be here? "_

" Yo. Are you okay? "

Orihime look back up when she heard a masculine voice and saw the masked swords man standing before her. Orihime nodded but it was clear that she was still haunted by what she just saw.

" Y-Yeah... thank you. Oh! What about Yachiru? " Orihime said shakily with a look of worry.

" .. oh yeah! " Just then the swordsman disappeared and then reappeared where Yachiru was.

" You okay? " The swordsman asked.

Yachiru nodded slightly " I'll be fine for now... have I met you before your? voice sounds familiar " The pink haired teen said narrowing her eyes sightly. She then noticed the unmistakeable cobalt blue hair.

The swordsman shrugged " Maybe ya have. "

" Oh yo- "

Just then a short and petite black haired girl with violet eyes, light skin and wore a summer dressed burst in through the door. She looked around and saw that room was in a mess and the only thing that was untouched was Orihime and her mattress. Not only that but the girl could see Yachiru standing in front of two unconscious teenagers.

" Is it done? " She asked looking at the swordsman.

The swordsman shook his head " I pierced its mask but ran away.. probably to recover. " He stated coolly. He sheathed his sword and lifted the visor of his face.

" Okay.. then be on the look out. " Rukia ran towards the two causities behind Yachiru who were laid against the wall. A green light came from Rukia palms.

" What are you doing? " Yachiru asked.

" I'm healing them i-"

Suddenly there was a loud roar coming from outside.

" Sonic! "

The blue haired swordsman nodded before covering his face with the knights visor and then ran towards the window and leaped out.

While Rukia was doing that Yachiru walked towards to Orihime's mattress, her eyes shifted to the markings on her leg.

" It seems.. there's more to that mark than I first thought. " Yachiru started with a serious tone " And.. it would seem that you knew who that person was yes? "

Orihime nodded " I-Its.. Sora.. my older brother. I-I told you about him.. he's the one in the photo's. "

...

After leaping out of the window, Sonic could see the Hollow on the ground below the Hollow and it was holding its face with its red mock-human hands. When Sonic landed on the ground he went towards the Hollow to have a better view of what it was actually doing.

The face of the Hollow was shifting from its inhuman bone mask to a the face of a male Human.

" NOO SHE'S MY SISTER.. " Shouted the Human male with great distress.

" **YES AND YOU WILL TAKE HER SWEET SOUL... **" The Human male face shifted back to the inhuman mask with blood-red eyes.

If this had been straight after Sonic got his Shinigami powers, Sonic would of been shock to see that Hollow are actually Human Souls filled with negativity, but since Sonic was taught by Rukia about Spiritual world although he's a little disturbed that this what happens when Human Souls are filled with grief he knows what needs to be done.

" **NOOOOO**OOOOO! " The brown haired man behind that mask grabbed it and with one great squeeze he broke Hollow's mask thus freeing himself from the Hollow's control.

Sonic stared with wide eyes at what he saw.

" Y-Yo! Are ya good? Or do I need to _cut _to the chase? " Sonic said gripping his sword hilt with both hands.

The man looked at Sonic and said with a weak smile " That was a terrible joke. "

Sonic removed his visor over his face and said with a smile " I only done it to check if your Humanity was back. "

" Well it is.. somewhat.. " He said looking down at his body that was still in the form of a Hollow " Oh! What of my sister, is she okay? " The man asked with grea

" She was before I left, do ya wanna see her? " Sonic asked.

" Y-Yes, I would like to.. "

...

" There... all done. "

Rukia had just finished healing the two casualties. She looked back at Orihime and Yachiru who were talking with one another. It seemed that she was calmer than before.

Just then a black void opened on the ceiling and from it Sonic and the Hollow from before came down from it, but this time the Hollow had a Human head that Orihime recognized instantly

" Sora! " Orihime moved to get up despite her injuries.

" Whoa! settle down Hime, your leg is still broken.. " Yachiiru said holding on to Orihime before she could drop on the floor.

" R-Right.. " Orihime said trying to contain her excitement

Sora slithered of to Orihime's mattress side and said " Orihime.. I'm glad your okay.. "

The burnt-orange haired girl began to tear up " M-Me too... "

And with that the two embraced each other in a hug. Yachiru got off the mattress and stood next to Sonic so Orihime could have a moment with her brother

Yachiru couldn't help but smile at the heart warming moment, she then looked to over at Sonic who was looking away, but if her eyes mistaken her she could see a tear.

" Hey are you crying? " She asked.

Sonic covered his face with his visor " No. There are onions in the room.. " He said before sniffling.

" Liar.. you are crying " Yachiru said with a cheeky smile

After Orihieme and Sora hugged they began talking about their situations and laughing with joy.

A touching moment...

and just as things were going so well.. Sora could feel the presence of the Hollow trying to gain control of him..

" Onii-chan? What's wrong? "

Sora backed away from Orihime " The Hollow.. in me is trying to take over... " He turned to Sonic and said " Shinigami.. you must kill me.. "

Orihime's eyes widened in shock " Kill you? But why? " The orange haired girl saiid not wanting to lose her brother again.

Just then Rukia who was sitting by the two casualties got up said " Don't worry! He won't be killed he'll go to the Soul Society where he will be at peace. " Said the blakc haired girl reassuringly.

Orihime's look of worry turned into one of sadness because her brother would leave again, but she felt happy knowing that he'd be a peace.. " Oh.. alright then.. " She looked back at her brother " I.. guess this is goodbye.. " Orihime said trying to hold back the tears

" It is... I can now go in peace, knowing that your friends will protect you in my place... Shinigami I am ready. " And straight after that Sonic sliced Sora in two, the Hollow body vanished in a blue light envelope and revealed that Sora was wearing suit with smart shoes. And with that Sara began to fade away from the world.

As he faded he waved goodbye to Orihime who whispered " Have a great day... big-brother.. "

**...**

**Phew! That took a while didn't it?**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**And I am working on a revamp of this story, because I wanna set a serious tone like " Grim Tale Of Reapers". So I may remove this.**

**And.. I hope to do a Rayman/A certain Magical Index story.. **

"

"


End file.
